


admit it

by naruhoe



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Frottage, Gun Kink, Humanformers, M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe
Summary: In which Ironhide finally gets Crosshairs to shut up.





	admit it

Ironhide's fingers tighten, further impeding the flow of oxygen to Crosshairs’ overworked brain. "Guess I've finally found a way 'ta shut you up, huh Crosshairs?" He rumbles, vocals tinged with amusement.

"Guh." Crosshairs says, eloquently, unable to really process more than the fact that Ironhide's fingers are going to leave a ring of bruises around his throat, and that he has to take a picture, like, as soon as he gets back to his room because jerk off material for months- The weapons specialist chuckles, leaning forward even more to better press Crosshairs into the wall. "Nothing 'ta say?"

Those fingers tighten incrementally, and Crosshairs lets out a moan, his digits scrabbling at the hand wrapped around his throat, just tight enough to make his head swim. He splutters as a muscled leg presses up between his thighs, forcing him to rise onto the balls of his feet.

He is painfully hard, erection pressing- no, _straining_ against the tough fabric of his pants. Ironhide's knee finally makes contact, and Crosshairs can't help the strangled groan that escapes him, or even the tiny jerk of his hips as they try to rock against Ironhide's leg. Spots are beginning to dance before his eyes, so he misses the amused curl of the other man's lip, but the quiet click that sounds through the room the next moment is unmistakable.

Crosshairs freezes as what he knows is the barrel ofa pistol presses lightly against his neck, just behind his ear. _Primus-_ The hand around his neck finally loosens just as the gun begins to trace a path up the back of his skull. The paratrooper sucks in a huge gasp of air, painfully aware of the pistol pressed to his head, painfully aware of just how hard he is.

"Don't think I haven't seen 'ya looking, kid." His scalp tingles. Crosshairs draws in another shuddering breath, his hands still not having let go of the other man's arm, now pressed firmly against his sternum. His knuckles are white as they strain against the skin. "Admit it," The gun taps lightly against his cheek. Crosshairs blinks rapidly, ridding himself of the oxygen-deprived tears which had gathered in the corners. "You've got a kink."

Crosshairs opens his mouth, fully meaning to deny the _absolutely ridiculous_ notion, but Ironhide must have been waiting because suddenly, the pistol is nudging between his lips, clicking against his teeth as it forces his jaw open wider. All that makes it out is a muffled grunt of pure outrage.

Ironhide- _the slagger_ -dares to smirk as Crosshairs pushes fruitlessly at the arm pinning him against the wall, but suddenly, he's pressing in close, his knee nudging at the apex of the other man's thighs, prompting a reluctant moan from around the gun and another one of those aborted hip twitches. If possible, Crosshairs is even harder than before, his erection hard as a rock and straining against his pants like it wants to tear a hole right through. The bitter taste of gunpowder and polishing oil lies heavy on his tongue. The gun withdraws slightly, but the hand returns to his throat, exerting no pressure as Ironhide leans in close, close enough to count each individual eyelash surrounding those cobalt eyes. Crosshairs has quite forgotten to struggle.

"Suck."

It's as if he can't help himself. Crosshairs' tongue darts out to taste the tip of the barrel. Ironhide's hand squeezes at his throat, exerting gentle pressure, barely cutting off the circulation. Approval? Crosshairs doesn't really seem to notice, his eyes flickering closed as he tongues at the gun again, more confident this time, even daring to lick the inner rim of the pistol. A long groan rumbles from his chest when Ironhide slides the barrel between his lips and begins a firm yet gentle rhythm. His hips begin to roll against Ironhide's knee with singular intent, the groan rapidly reverting to something that's almost a whimper when the other man's fingers tighten their hold around his throat. The paratrooper's hips stutter when Ironhide's voice sounds basically in his ear, the drawl even more evident with the man's obvious arousal.

"Open. Your. Eyes."

Blue eyes shoot open immediately, pupils dilated, tears gathering in the corners. Crosshairs moans around the gun, then chokes as Ironhide presses a finger in alongside the barrel, pushing towards the back of the slick cavern. Ironhide, blue eyes darkened with lust and narrowed in concentration, tightens his grip around the other man's throat, his knee grinding up between Crosshairs' thighs, forcing him to rise up onto the tips of his toes. The slick sounds of the gun sliding into Crosshairs' mouth are absolutely _filthy_ , made even louder by the enclosed walls of the tiny room the pair are closeted in. He makes an urgent sound, hips jerking erratically. Drool slides silently down the paratrooper's chin.

Suddenly, Crosshairs chokes, making high, strained sound as he arches into Ironhide, obviously on the precipice of an overload. Ironhide's eyes seem almost black, the pupil having swallowed the blue irises.

" _Slut_."

With a shout, Crosshairs tips over the edge, the acrid taste of bitter gunpowder on his tongue, his vision blacking out for a second as he comes hard into his pants. Eyelashes rimmed with tears, saliva dripping down his chin, he slumps, nearly falling face first to the floor. Ironhide curses, pulling the half conscious Crosshairs into his arms and gently tugging the firearm out of his slack mouth. Crosshairs seems content to slump against the larger man, chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Woah there, kid- you alright?"

Crosshairs mumbles something that sounds like "..'m fine" and actually _snuggles_ into Ironhide's shoulder. Ironhide casts a rather bemused look at the full grown man cuddled into his shoulder, but settles for running a hand across the back of Crosshairs' neck. When he strokes around the bruising, the other man shivers. Then, unexpectedly, Crosshairs speaks up.

"I don't have a fucken gun kink... You do, ya kinky bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! 
> 
> Seriously. It means a lot when you tell me what you think of my work. I'd love to hear back from you guys!


End file.
